


Domesticos

by signifying_nothing



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: ...and sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, eonnie's famous crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan comes home to kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticos

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my now-defunct lj upon request. enjoy, my precious sweetie greyface, and thanks for asking so nicely ♥

“I'm home,” he calls from the doorway, kicking off his sneakers and pursing his lips, sticking them out when he doesn't get a response. His lover's car is in the driveway, so... “Kyungsoo?”

“I'm in here,” he replies from where his face is buried in a book in the sunroom, his hair an unholy mess, his eyes still puffy from sleep. “Sorry, reading.”

“Mm, reading what?” Jaehwan looks over the back of the couch and smiles. Kyungsoo reaches up and tangles a hand in his brown hair and tugs him down into a kiss.

“Erotica.”

“Porn? Really?”

“No, idiot. Erotica. It's different.”

“How so.” Jaehwan moves around the front of the couch, flopping beside Kyungsoo before wiggling behind him, mouthing at his arm. “Explain.”

“What are you, a dalek?” Kyungsoo snickers, before turning his attention back to his book. “I dunno, they just are. Porn is... You know. Raunchy. Erotica is... Sensual. Stuff you read your lover when you want him all hot and bothered.”

“Or to get yourself all hot and bothered.”

“That too.” Jaehwan waggles his eyebrows and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Knock it off, I'm reading!”

“Read to me.”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because you're a grown-ass man and you can read your own erotica.”

“But that's not the same as you reading it _to_ me.”

Kyungsoo gives a long-suffering sigh and looks over at his lover. “Promise you'll leave me alone?”

“No way. What if I get horny?”

“I guess you'll just have to jerk yourself off.”

“Are you seriously gonna be that mean to me right now?”

“Did you seriously forget to start the dishwasher before you went to bed last night?”

“Kyung _soo._ ”

The younger man snickers and opens the book, licking his lips and finding where he'd left off. He reads with the same voice he sings with – deeper than it seems possible and husky. He finds his words manipulated by the way Jaehwan kisses at his throat, drags his fingers up the insides of Kyungsoo's arms and bites his shoulder impatiently.

“What,” he asks, setting the book aside and looking over at Jaehwan as he sucks kisses at his wrist. “Are you doing?”

“Hopefully? Getting you to come to bed with me.”

“It's the middle of the day.”

“Don't care.”

Kyungsoo laughs and Jaehwan gets up – he's taller, but only by a centimeter or so, and when he offers a hand to Kyungsoo the younger man takes it, kissing his knuckles before biting down into them. “Come on, then.”

The bed is made – the windows open, the sun shining in but Jaehwan doesn't care much for any of it, too focused on wiggling his younger lover out of his clothes, kissing at his shoulders and throat, getting on his knees to ease him out of the leggings he wears when he doesn't go anywhere. Kyungsoo loved them, even if they were supposedly meant for girls, and Jaehwan appreciated how delectable they made his beloved's legs. He had strong, thick thighs and muscular calves and he lavished them with attention as the skin was bared to him, kissing the sides of his knees and smiling up at him.

“Suck me,” Kyungsoo purred, hand in Jaehwan's hair as the older man easily pulled his thong aside and all but swallowed his cock. Jaehwan was a messy, noisy lover which surprised no one and especially not Kyungsoo – but part of what he loved about the older man was his absolute shamelessness and honesty in bed (and everywhere else.) “Mmm, Jae, do that, that thing--”

Jaehwan chuckled around the tip of his dick and pushed his head halfway down, making sure to be comfortable before he hummed a scale, vibrating Kyungsoo's length in his throat and causing the younger man to hiss and fist his hands in his hair. “ _Fuck,_ ” he gritted his teeth and tried not to thrust as he did it again, having to pull up to swallow and breathe. “God I _love that._ ”

“You know what I love?” Jaehwan offered, creeping up onto the bed, pulling off his shirt.

“Getting your ass pounded into next week?”

“Got it in one!” Jaehwan laughed as Kyungsoo reached to pull him over, yanking off his clothes and throwing them to the floor. “Careful, careful those are for work--!”

“You need a job where you can stay home with me all day. Naked.”

“I don-- Aah, I don't think I'd get much work done if I was ho-home with you all day, Sooyah,” he panted, grinning as he spread his legs for Kyungsoo's fingers.

“I'm sure we could come to an arrangement,” he replied, biting into one strong hip as he pushed two fingers into his lover. They had sex often enough that neither of them needed the full prep anymore – although sometimes, when Jaehwan was feeling cruel, he'd open Kyungsoo to six fingers before fucking him. Bastard.

“Ah-- Jesus will you just--”

“Turn over,” the two of them knock knees as Jaehwan struggles to get onto his, grabbing a pillow to hug to his chest as his legs spread and his ass cocks up like he's been waiting for Kyungsoo's dick all way (which is probably true.) “You're such a slut,” Kyungsoo teases, slicking his cock and biting his lip as he teases his tip against Jaehwan's hole, holding his hip in a fierce grip with one hand. “I love that about you.”

“Will you just _fuck me,_ Jesus, Kyungsoo--”

“Shut up,” he replies, giving Jaehwan's ass a hard _smack,_ letting his hand linger. “I'll fuck you when I'm damned good and ready.” His lover whines and wiggles and Kyungsoo rubs his tip until he hears what sounds suspiciously like a sob. He flicks Jaehwan's sac with the top of one finger – reverse ttakbam, Jinki would be proud – and when Jaehwan shrieks in that gorgeous mix of pleasure-pain he loves so much, Kyungsoo pushes in.

Jaehwan is tight, so tight, and he hisses, bares his teeth as he holds his cock until there's no room for his hand, until he's buried balls-deep and Jaehwan is shuddering, shivering, whimpering underneath him. “Fuck,” he pants, and the older man whines, reaching back to pull himself open. “ _Fuck,_ I love you.”

“Love my ass, maybe,” Jaehwan breathes, face half-buried in the pillow he's hugging and Kyungsoo gives his hips a sharp snap – the older man groans happily as his younger lover smooths a hand down his spine before letting it rest on his shoulder.

“I love _you._ ”

“I know.” Jaehwan looks up at Kyungsoo and smiles his stupid, happy smile. He offers his hand and when their fingers tangle together Kyungsoo thrusts hard, makes him cry out and sigh. “Oh god yes, fuck me, Sooyah...” Kyungsoo gives no quarter. Hands on Jaehwan's hips he moves hard in and out, listening to the beautiful, breathless cries that the older man gives him as his cock bobs between his legs, dripping on their topsheet, toes curled as he tries to angle his hips just right--

“Aah!!” He yells when Kyungsoo pushes perfectly against his spot and continues to hit it until Jaehwan is screaming and coming and bucking back, until he pins Jaehwan down and bites into his neck, rolling his hips in tight, small circles as he blows his load.

“Fuck, you're so good hyung, so fucking good.” Jaehwan whines and Kyungsoo chuckles, getting down on top of him to kiss his cheekbone, his broad nose. “My perfect hyung.”

“Mmmm,” Jaehwan chuckles and wiggles – Kyungsoo gasps as his cock slips out and sinks back in. “You bet.”

“Ass.”

“You love mine!”

“Yeah. I guess I do.” Kyungsoo kisses the smirk off Jaehwan's face and the two of them curl up together under the blankets, eyes half-closed, drifting towards the weekend with their fingers tangled together and their lips sweetly swollen.

 


End file.
